grenadinefandomcom-20200213-history
Kina Utatane
"Through courage we continue to fight, but it is through fear that we stay alive." Kina Utatane (Key-Nah U-Ta-Tay-Na) is a recon soldier of the Grenadine Military. Despite her seemingly goofy nature and odd dress code, she's actually quite deadly on the battlefield, usually found relentlessly hacking up titans. She can normally be found spending her free time in Avarice, around town or at her home near the garrison HQ. Her notable accomplishments include serving in a mission sent down directly by the king due to her skill, as well as receiving the GDT Medal of Warriors in the 2nd annual Grenadine Dinner and Tournament. History (Under Development) Appearance Kina stands at 5'6", weighing approximately 124 lbs. She has a slim yet athletic build to her body, due to her excessive self training and constant participation in missions. Her skin tone appears slightly pale in color, akin to her East Asian decent. She received her unique hair and eye coloring from her mother, who as well sported a vibrant teal hair coloring and blood red eyes due to mutations in pigmentation. Surprisingly enough, Kina's only notable scar is one that which begins from her left shoulder and carries down diagonally across her back to her right waist, courtesy of an ultra-hardened steel blade she caught from a human enemy while on a mission to capture them. Personality Kina has a rather shy, isolated personality when it comes to dealing with other people. Due to isolating herself from others when she was a child after the loss of her parents, it damaged her mentality and left her socially awkward and suffers anxiety especially when dealing with someone she doesn't know or knows little about. This causes her to speak broken sentences or stutter when her anxiety kicks in, more notable when dealing with those in a position of authority. On the other hand, Kina is a very kind and caring individual, usually placing others before herself and trying her best to keep everyone safe when out on missions. She does open up more to those who get close to her, even eventually coming to a point where she can freely approach and communicate with them on a comfortable level. Also due the same incident which took her parents, she has an inner fear of titans off the battlefield, usually the thought of them breaking in and killing people crossing her mind at least a couple times a day. This fear however practically melts away once she is geared up and flying through the midst of titans, cutting away at their necks. She almost becomes careless and unaware of herself during this time, not quite out of anger or the joy of what she's doing but rather to continue to fight at her fullest potential. She is about the clumsiest individual one could meet, usually unintentionally breaking things, tripping over even nothing at times, falling over small ledges, and dropping things she hardly touches. She'd once torn up avarice's old tavern ran by Samantha Hill who was a civilian at the time before it was remodeled, having plunged through the counter into multiple crates of watermelon and clearing off the counter when she tripped. Day by day she tries to improve her meekness, slowly becoming more and more social and dependable as she strives towards her goal of possibly one day becoming a captain, one who doesn't lead her squad members with force and discipline but with friendship and loyalty. Kina refrains from drinking as much as possible due to her inability to handle it well, usually becoming intoxicated in a short time. Her behavior while under the substance also varies greatly, from just simply passing out, to becoming rather lewd and suggestive, to trying to tear up the town in her drunken excitement. One may want to steer clear of her when signs of intoxication are present, however as mentioned she generally avoids alcohol, thus avoiding the problem all together usually. Her greatest fear lies in the sight of blood, as far as even causing her body to lock up and become unresponsive or make her break down and begin to sob. Her fear comes from watching her childhood hero be crushed in a titan's hand right before her eyes, not even feet away from her which caused the fountain of blood to drench the entire area, including herself. To this day she hasn't been able to shed that memory of that image, leaving her traumatized and ever since afraid to see blood. Becoming a solider, she knew what she would be getting herself into when the time came. Knowing there would be blood, and a lot of it she hoped that one day she would be able to overcome her fear and release it so that it wouldn't get in the way of protecting those she cared about, or even herself. Relationships Sel Utatane - Longest known friend and current spouse. Kina had met Sel when she was still in the orphanage, being the first real friend she'd made since the loss of her parents. She never saw anything past friendship though since she was just a orphan girl and he was the child of a middle-class family until one day he'd asked her to marry him at when they we're 17, marrying one year later at the age of 18. She currently now lives happily with Sel and their daughter Celestina in avarice. Celestine Utatane - Celestina is the adopted daughter of Kina and Sel, having been adopted from the same orphanage that Kina came from. They adopted Celestina shortly after getting married, Kina having known that the younger girl wished for nothing more then to be with a family. With Kina and Sel's approval they would allow her to join the military at a young age, however Sel would have her enter into Garrison so that he could keep an eye on her. Bethany Utatane - Sister to Sel and sister-in-law to Kina, the two hold a close relationship to one another. They would practically become blood sisters through the years of her marriage with Sel, growing even stronger when Bethany had joined the military and underwent training. Time and time again they saved one another out on the battlefield, from taking down titans who would of surely killed one of them to being dragged off while even injured themselves. Bethany is one of the few people Kina can share just about anything with, holding such a close relationship. Samantha Hill - Kina's relationship with Samantha Hill lies in her visits to her tavern when she was once an avarice civilian. Although her clumsiness peaked Samantha's anger at times, leaving Kina to generally fear her mostly, she'd begin to look up to Samantha when she began to offer her free meals time to time when she found out Kina was low on income. Since they'd grown a mutual respect for one another, however Kina still keeps in mind the unstoppable rage that Samantha could harness in moments. Usui Katashi - Kina met Usui through the same tavern in which Samantha had run, getting to know him through small conversations here and there while visiting. Impressed with Kina's combative skill, they would begin sharing stories about one another on their endeavors, eventually becoming good friends. DenDen Damocles - While merely acquaintances outside of military operations, DenDen had been Kina's primary instructor when she joined the military, receiving all of her classes and finals under her supervision. Kina holds a strong respect for DenDen and still even now looks up to her. Synesa Atlarian - Former squad leader of the 808th Archangles, and the first squad Kina had joined after becoming a recon soldier. Synesa would personally take on training Kina in advanced tactics to shape her up for being a part of the 808th, molding her into the soldier she is today. Had it not been for the legendary captain, Kina would likely not have become such an important figure in battle, as thus, Kina holds the highest respect for the deceased captain and is trying to follow in her footsteps. Shea Kreiger - Former 808th squad member and rival. Shea and Kina had grown close through a friendly competitive rivalry within the 808th to best one another. Their friendship lies mostly on the battlefield however and while Kina was still part of the 808th. At the time of the former captains death, Kina would step down out of respect for Shea's ability to lead as opposed to her own combat ability and allow Shea to become the new leading captain of the 808th, finding him to be much better suited to lead people then herself. Chester Mcfisticuffs - Chester was the first friend Kina had made outside of any military application after joining, despite both being soldiers. She'd met him one day in the old town square, attending a fire pit which she visited often to relax or think to herself. They would eventually get to talking and find that they shared some similar interests, despite her being in recon and he from the military police. They would befriend one another and try to keep their friendship remaining outside of the military, even fishing together a handful of times and retuning to their usual spot by the fire to chat. When Kina left on her mission handed down by the king, Kina left Chester with her goggles as a token of friendship in case she didn't return. Xemos Ahren- Merely another acquaintance of Kina's, she'd met Xemo's through Sel as the two are well known doctors. Sel and Xemo's would oftenly be working together on patients requiring heavy care and as such inevitably Kina would get to know Xemo's through the grape vine. Although they don't talk much, Kina still finds it easier to approach him more then others she doesn't hold any relationship with. Andrew 'Chef' Cavallaro - Kina first met andrew when she was invited into the 420th Sapphire knights, meeting him when the previous captain Kattsura Toshiko (now deceased) gave her a tour of the 420th's squad house. One day when Kina found herself hungry and weak, crumpled up by a bridge in central, Andrew approached her and offered her food and a comfy place to rest while she regained her strength. It was an act of kindness that she held close to her heart and even now is still thankful for his hospitality. Although they hadn't talked much since then and since Andrew left the 420th, she still considers him a friend to her and has slowly been attempting at building a stronger friendship with him. Michio Himura - Michio would be another member of the 420th who she met at the time of her tour given by the original squad captain. She'd come to know michi mostly during their time together doing missions, however she would communicate with him once in awhile while resting at the squad house or when she seen him around avarice. She grew a mild respect for him when he became the 420th's new captain, choosing to stay with him and the 420th when others slowly began to leave the squad. With Michio now on execution, she holds a fear for the life of her current captain and the future of the 420th Sapphire Knights. Combat Abilities Kina's combative abilities place her skill at an S class striker. With a score of 165.6 TCS and a combat and agility score of 10, kina's skill on the battlefield is deadly. She has shown the capability to bring down a common (100 HP) titan by herself in less than five minutes, and exceptional control with her zip lines and boosting. She can keep up a constant fight with titan's, even when luring and battling multiple at once, often with great success. She possesses great skill in the leading of titans into traps and away from important objectives, often using quick thinking to decide the best course of action. She as well shows a typical understanding of titan behavior from her time and experience in the field, often being one of the first to recognize unique titan behavior and notifying teammates of her findings. Medals (Current as of 6/2/2015) *All medals are received with Recon branding* GDT Medal of Warriors x1 Medal of Bravery (Rank 2) x2 Medal of Bravery (Rank 3) x1 Medal of Frost x1 Medal of Ore (Rank 1) x 1 Medal of Ore (Rank 2) x 2 Medal of the Protector (Rank 2) x2 Medal of Remembrance x2 Medal of Strife (Rank 2) x2 Medal of the Sentinel (Rank 2) x1 Medal of Unity (Rank 2) x1 Medal of Vigilance (Rank 1) x1 Medal of Vigilance (Rank 2) x1 Category:Garrison Corps Template Category:Military Police Template Category:Trainee Corps Template Category:Civillian Template Category:Garrison Corps Template Category:Military Police Template Category:Trainee Corps Template Category:Civillian Template